A structure described in Patent Document 1 has been known as an operation cable routing structure for coupling a vehicle's handle device and door lock device that are disposed in proximity to each other.
In this conventional example, the handle device is formed by rotatably coupling an outside handle (operation handle) to a case (handle base), and transmits rotational force generated by a bellcrank as a result of operation of turning the operation handle to the door lock device through an operation cable.
In order to couple the output of the bellcrank to the door lock device with a sufficient extra distance therebetween in a layout where the bellcrank is situated at the tip end of the operation handle at the circumference of the rotation thereof and the door lock device is disposed in proximity to the bellcrank, the output of the bellcrank is led out once via a link to the base end of the operation handle at the center of the rotation thereof and one end of the operation cable is coupled to a lever coupled to the link.